


You Shouldn't Have Done That...

by GamerStories (breakbeatTF)



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Anthropomorphic, Gen, Transformation, Were-Creatures, Werecats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeatTF/pseuds/GamerStories
Summary: Anthro cat TF oneshot.





	You Shouldn't Have Done That...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarstenHarrington](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=KarstenHarrington).



**Deep breath in, deep breath out. That's what you've been always taught, to stand your ground. But you're not sure you can here. You shiver as a cool breezes flows throughout the air, reminding you you're in a cramped space. You've been instructed to come here, signed simply by an anonymous, right as the clock strikes the hour. You check your digital watch. Sure enough, it's 9:00...  
And you hear something _swish_ right behind you...  
  
You slowly yet gradually turn around, only to spot a car, with its beaming lights, park right in front of the alleyway you're in. The engine to the car shuts off. Beads of sweat brims around you forehead. The car door unlocks. It slowly opens. And creaks more. Finally, the mystery person is revealed. It's- It's...  
  
...Oh _no..._**  
  
"Hello, dear _friend._ Sorry our last meeting had to, um- go out like that..."  
  
**Your shoulder tense, due to your remembrance of the subtlety of his voice. "You..." you mutter, raising your index finger to point directly at him, "You..."**  
  
He chuckles. "Yes, it's me...And yes, I know what's happened. I'm sorry-" he begins.  
  
**"No." You stomp your foot violently onto the ground. "...I'm not doing this again, if that's what your asking," you demand, "I am _not._ "**  
  
"Uhhhh, how do I go about this? Yes, I know what happened. Yes, I know about the controversy. But please-" he sighed.  
  
**You cross your arms: "No. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got an _actual_ paper to type." You start out the alley until Marc grabs you by the shoulder.**  
  
"Which is exactly why I need you. Something...euh- _different_ happened last time. Somehow...it changed. The transformation. It's- not a wolf anymore. _Something_ happened. I'm not a werewolf anymore, it's along the borderline of a cat now..."  
  
**You squint, being taken aback. How would the headlines, much less the people react to this one? You shutter, remembering the riots all across the media...Would they even trust you this time? Probably not. "Man Turns Into Cat!" Tch, they would just take you for a madman, another crazed circus-man, hungry to reveal his next moral-questioning trick, let alone them just flat-out throwing the essay out the window.**  
  
"Here, I'll uh explain everything to you. You won't have to record anything, you know, you don't get hurt."  
  
**You sigh, knowing this'll be a looong night. "...Alright, I'll bite." You pull up a trash can, sit on the lid, and whip out your trusty pencil and notebook, flipping to the next clean page.**  
  
"Ahem, alright. You ready to keep up? Now, I realize that you might not get _everything_ down, but just...summarize for me, okay? Alright, let's start.  
  
"So, I was out and about, you know minding my own business. At a party...Yeah, you can already see where this is going to go. Well anyways, I was wandering around, occasionally talking to the folks. Then, out of the blue, it happened," Marc retold the story, pacing back and forth as he fidgets around with his Caucasian surgeon fingers. 

  
**You snapped back into reality, nodding and proceeding to scribble down his words.**

"The moon shone oh so brightly, like a cackle of a flame amidst the sunset. I would have admired it even, had I not been rushing down the main stairs. I- I didn't know. There was supposed to be no full moon that night, it was the night right after the new moon. So, like I was saying, I was cruising down through the main house, then I was stopped by the host and his wife. Of course he was like, 'Oh, Mr. Anthony, leaving already?'" Marc imitated, posing as a dignified snob, "And of course, my body _had_ to start the process right then and there. I felt a little floof coming from my pants. And by that point I was like 'Uuhh, yes, Mr. Robinson, I'm afraid I must be leaving by now. Got uh- better things to do.' And so the farewells were told, and I got out of there faster than a cheetah chasing a- well, before anybody noticed my shifting ears and my growing tail.

"And boy, did I run. I ran until I made _sure_ I was out in the middle of nowhere. Then, it truly started. My tail, to my surprise, grew. It grew until it was a good foot long. I wondered why, but I digressed soon after. Much more important things were to be focused on. Like ears. My ears were much smoother than my wolf form. Soon, I noticed, the fur was off, too-"

**As you peer down to write more onto your notebook, you notice that it's becoming slightly more...red.**

"...What's going on?!" Marc exclaimed, noting this phenomenon too. You both look up into the sky, and all around. Nothing. You and Marc decide to head out of the alleyway...

**But yet you find something much worse. As you gaze into the sunset, you realize aren't actually looking into a sunset...You're looking at something _much_ worse...**

"What the hell..." Marc mutters under his breath. He must have seen it too.

The full moon. The reddened-orange-soaked moon.

**You shake your head, blinking, repeating to yourself, "There was no blood moon planned tonight..." You turn around, only to see Marc groaning in agony as he clutches the ground, his head slowly dipping down to it. You fumble around, trying to grab the camcorder out of your back pocket in time. Then, it happens. You press "Record."**

Just like he said, the tail started first. Then, his ears: they relocated to the top of his, just his previous form, only now, they were definitely a lot smoother, rounder, and fluffier, not jagged. The fur was also off-putting, it was a light orange, almost belonging to a tiger.

The fur grows up to Marc's neck, sprouting little orange hairs. He cringes and groans as his jaw dislocates and moves forward, leaving his mouth, stretching his skin, only to form a muzzle. His nose flattens out, while his nostrils slowly move to the tip of his nozzle. The fur grows over that and envelops his face. His pupils slit, now belonging to a cat, and his hair turns oranger by the second. 

The fur wavers down onto his chest. His T-shirt violently rips apart as the orange pelt ventured downward, ripping them at the seam. His hands were, next, he moans, though it almost seems as though he's enjoying it now, as his digits fuse together, forming paws, while his fingernails elongate and grow sharper. Next, his legs. The hairs on them multiply as they interlock with each other. His tail also noticeably becomes much furrier as the legs finish. Last up, the feet: Marc's bones crunch together, thus becoming paw-like as well, as the last little bits of fur grow over him.

The now humanoid cat stands to look at you.

**Your shoulders tense as you pray to God that he remembers who you are. He seems to start purring, then raises his hand up skyward, revealing a sharp set of claws. A devilish smile crosses his face...**

**"...** _Oh God_..." are your last words as the camera falls to the ground.


End file.
